Triste pero cierto
by Kotoko Hyuuga
Summary: oneshot Esa maldita sensación que recorre todo su cuerpo, que le carcome, que le nubla la vista, que hace de él una persona indeseable. Esa sensación tan buscada y tan odiada. Odio. Sasuke lucha contra su hermano sin saber las consecuencias[yaoi][itasasu]


_Buenas!!! Vale, se que deveria estar actualizando los otros fics, pero es que he tenido una oleada de ideas para one-shots que me ha dejado con mucho trabajo xDD. Aqui va el primero, un one-shot que llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escribir (desde que escuche la canción del titulo (sad but true de Metallica). La verdad, hay continuacion, aunque aun no la he escrito, pero la colgaré si de verdad os gusta este capitulo... sino, se quedara como esta (total, tambien puede pasar por one-shot xDD). Bueno, pues eso, que el fic esta inspirado en Sad but True y que, si lo sigo, los capitulos tendran nombre de alguna palabra que salga en la cancion. Eso es todo, espero que os guste._

_**Advertencia:** Este fic (o one-shot xDD) es shonen-ai (de momento xDD) y si lo continuo, puede llegar a lemon. Asi que si no os gusta la pareja (Sasuita y Sasunaru) mejor no lo leais, que me molestan mucho que me atraviesen con lanzas xD. Asi que si no os gusta este tipo de fics, no se ni porque habeis entrado. Muchas gracias por leeros esto xDD._

_Por desgracia, ni Itachi ni Sasuke ni Naruto (pero si Neji xD) son mios, asi que solo los utilizo con animo de lucro para divertirme y hacer ver que puedo escribir algo decente (cosa que no es verdad xD)._

**_Dedicatoria:_** _Vale, se que es muy egocentrico... pero en parte, me lo dedico a mi misma, que no siempre se cumplen 16 añitos xDDD. Y en parte, a Nekoi, por haverme apoyado tantisimo cuando necesitaba ayuda (aunque fuera a base de mensajes en el journal. En serio, no sabes cuanto me subiste la moral). Muchas gracias tambien a Denisuki, que tambien me ha dado muchos animos (aunque no te lo creas xDD). Ahora si, a por el fic (me he enrollado demasiado? u.u)_**

* * *

**

**Odio**

Esa sensación de nuevo. Esa maldita sensación que recorre todo su cuerpo, que le carcome, que le nubla la vista, que hace de él una persona indeseable. Esa sensación tan buscada y tan odiada... Odio. Odio hacia todas las personas, hacia el mundo, hacia si mismo, hacia él. Odio hacia sus acciones, hacia su pasado, hacia su futuro.

El odio le carcome. El odio le recorre por las venas. El odio le inunda, el odio se expande por su cuerpo. El odio.

Sasuke Uchiha corría por el bosque, rápidamente. Corría sin nada más en la mente que el odio. Era un día frío. El helado viento le golpeaba en el rostro y en el resto de su cuerpo al descubierto, ondeaba sus ropas y se colaba por entre ellas, helandole el cuerpo. Pero no notaba nada. Tampoco notaba el dolor de las pequeñas ramas al impactar contra sus piernas y sus brazos, dejando pequeñas marcas algunas de las cuales sangraban. Ni notaba el dolor de cabeza, martilleante, producido por el frío. No notaba nada ni nada tenía importancia.

En su mente, una sola persona. La persona que más había estado presente en su mente a lo largo de su vida. Al principio, tan solo se trataba de cariño fraternal, de admiración. Fue convirtiendose en un amor nada normal y entonces, ocurrió eso. La matanza, la sangre y el odio. Un odio que fue recorriendo sus venas tal y como lo hacía en ese momento. Pero era un odio que amaba. Amaba el odio porque así podía pensar en él. En la persona más importante de su vida. En su hermano, su ejemplo a seguir, su objetivo, Itachi Uchiha.

Esa misma mañana, había recibido una llamada. Su llamada. "Ven" decía con todo el descaro del mundo. Sasuke se había entrenado toda la vida para ese momento, el momento en poder ver el cadaver de su hermano, el momento en que el hubiera cumplido su deseo, lo único que hacía que siguiera en esa vida. Esa vida, donde el dolor, la soledad y su adorado odio eran el pan de cada día. Una vida donde lo único que le animaba a seguir era el entrenamiento diario de varias horas, en el que atravesaba con sus kunais y otras armas ninja fotos donde salía su hermano. Fotos que estaban todas destruídas. Fotos que habían quedado gravadas en su mente con fuego. Fotos en los que la vida aun valía la pena.

De repente, una luz dentro del espeso bosque le indicó que estaba llegando a las afueras de este. El sitio desde donde había recibido la llamada. Puede que fuera un trampa, pero Sasuke estaba dispuesto a asumir ese riesgo. Y allí estaba él. Tan altivo y mayor como lo recordaba él. Tan frío y serio. Llevaba la capa del Akatsuki, esa antiestetica capa negra con motivo de pequeñas nubes rojas pintadas en ella. Su pelo, siempre recogido en una cola, ahora estaba suelto y bailaba al compas del viento en su espalda. Sus ojos, rojos por el sharingan, centellenaban en la oscuridad del prado. No sonreía. No mostraba ningun tipo de emoción. Pero sus ojos brillaron al ver a Sasuke de nuevo.

Durante unos instantes, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Se miraban, como si los ojos fueran los que hablaran. El único ruido era el del viento al chocar contra las hojas, los arboles y la hierba, produciendo una pequeña melodía tranquilizante, pero lo que menos quería en ese momento Sasuke era tranquilizarse. Y estaba de suerte. El odio y, ahora, también la rabia, corrían por sus venas, despertandolo.

-**Sasuke...-**Itachi miraba directamente a los ojos de Sasuke, pero no parecía querer atacarle. Su voz sonaba dura y fría, inexpresiva.

Por su parte, Sasuke no podía creer quien tenía delante. Tantas noches soñando en él y ahora estaba allí, pronunciando su nombre.

-**Itachi.-**La voz de Sasuke expresó toda su rabia.

Itachi no dijo nada más. De su capa, saco una mano con un kunai, que brilló con la poca luz del sol. Estaba atardeciendo ya. Aunque eso no parecía molestarles a ninguno de los dos. Sasuke se preparó para luchar, en sus ojos, el sharingan de tres aspas brillaba, rojizo, al igual que el de su hermano.

El choque fue rapido y silencioso. Kunai contra kunai. Uchiha contra Uchiha. Sharingan contra sharingan. Solo el brillo de los kunais delataba su presencia mientras ellos se movían, esquivando y atacando, sin descanso, sin cansancio. Ninguno de los dos quería morir. Ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Sasuke se separó de su hermano y lo observó durante unos segundos. Respiraba entrecortadamente y con algo de dificultad. Tenía varias heridas en las extremidades, pero ni las notaba. El sello brillaba en su cuello, produciendole dolor pero necesidad, cual a yonkie con su droga. Itachi estaba mucho mejor que él. Tambien le costaba respirar, pero no tenía tantas heridas. Era el momento de ponerse serios de verdad.

Su sharingan brilló y aunque Sasuke sabía lo que venía a continuación, no apartó la mirada. Solo un sharingan puede combatir contra otro. Eso le daba ventaja. Mientras su hermano hacía unos jutsus con la mano derecha tan solo, rapidismo, Sasuke ya estaba atacandolo. No pensaba dejarlo que hiciera ningun ataque.

Demasiado tarde. Una bola de fuego se abalanzó contra él, quemandole parte del brazo. El tiempo se paró mientras Sasuke veía como su kage bushin se quemaba.

**-Has mejorado, hermanito.-**Dijo Itachi, que no había visto como el menor había hecho los jutsus del kage bushin.

Sasuke no contestó. Volvió a abalanzarse contra su hermano.

-**Vas a morir**.-Nunca había estado tan tranquilo. Esto es todo lo que deseaba. Entonces... ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacío, tan triste?

En menos de un segundo, estaba al lado de su hermano. Basta de tonterías. Pensaba matarlo de una vez, pensaba eliminarlo del mapa para siempre. Desenvainó su espada Kusanagi. Itachi paró sus movimientos con las manos. Entonces Sasuke se dió cuenta que su hermano tan solo se defendía, casi no atacaba. La rabia le invadió y el sello empezó a espandirse.

**-¡¿Por qué¡¿Aún soy demasiado débil?!-**Gritó, intentando soltarse del agarre**.-¡ESTA VEZ TE VENCERÉ¡LUCHA DE VERDAD!**

**-No hay necesidad**.-Se mostraba esquivo. ¿Cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones del mayor Uchiha?

**-¡¡Te odio¡¡Siempre te he odiado¡Me dejaste abandonado, solo, mataste las únicas personas importantes y te fuiste dejándome con mi odio hacia ti¡No sabes lo que he tenido que pasar¡Los entrenamientos hasta tarde, todo el dolor que he sentido, la perdida, todo¡No sabes como te he llegado a odiar¡Y aun así, estas delante mío, y sigues atrayendome como el primer día¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar? Esto es demasiado duro... y ahora... ahora cuando más deseo matarte... ¡no puedo hacerlo!-**Sasuke parecía desesperado. Se libró de la mano que agarraba fuertemente la espada y retrocedió un paso, encarando al mayor.- **¿Por qué no puedes salir de mi cabeza?-**Apuntó con su espada en el corazón de Itachi, pero no la movió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. A pesar de las palabras sinceras de Sasuke, Itachi no dijo nada. Mantenía la mirada fija en las orbes negras como la noche del menor y no mostraba sentimiento alguno. No parecía sorprendido por las palabras del menor.

**-¡Pero se acabó¡Voy a matarte¡Y no tendré remordimientos!- **No sabía en que momento, Sasuke había empezado a llorar-. **¡Mierda¿Por qué todo es tan dificil? Ahora que al fin te puedo matar... no soy capaz.**

**-Hazlo. Eres el único que puede matarme**- ¿Por qué su voz seguía sonando tranquila? Itachi no parecía una persona que estuviera apunto de morir-. **Hazlo. Ya no tengo que hacer nada en esta vida. Solo tu puedes matarme. Se que lo harás. ¿A qué esperas?**

**-Mierda, mierda, mierda...-**Sasuke se abalanzó contra Itachi y lo tiró al suelo, con la espada alzada, dispusto a travesarle el corazón. Las lágrimas del menor golpearon el rostro pálido del mayor. No podía matarlo, no se veía capaz. Después de tanto tiempo deseandolo, y ahora no podía matarlo.

**-¿No vas a matarme? Esperaba más de ti, Sasuke**- Lo picó Itachi, desde el suelo. Su pelo moreno le tapaba parte de la cara y le daba un aspecto bastante atractivo. ¿Por qué Sasuke se sentía aún atraído por él¿Por qué no lo podía olvidar?

**-¡Cállate!-**Exclamó Sasuke, fuera de si.

Entonces, Sasuke se lanzó a los labios de su hermano, atrapándolos, besandolos con furia, desesperación, haciéndo desaparecer las marcas negras que le recorrían el rostro. Itachi se dejaba hacer, pero tenía que admitir que su hermano besaba bien. Ambos se fueron llevando por el beso, cada vez más apasionado y fuerte. Sus lenguas luchaban entre ellas con violencia y pasión. Ambos se dejaron ir, sin acordarse de su lucha, de sus heridas o de su odio. Para ellos, solo existía el momento. Se revolcaron por la hierva, dejando olvidada la Kusanagi, que descansaba a un lado, sin su vaina.

Ambos se separaron para recobrar el aliento. Y entonces, Sasuke se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho verdaderamente. Siempre había deseado de esa forma a su hermano. Pero el odio y la rabia habían superado esos sentimientos de amor y los habían enterrado en el fondo de su corazón. Y ahora salían de nuevo a la luz. En el momento menos esperado.

De un puñetazo, Itachi tumbó a su hermano y lo lanzó a dos metros. Fue detrás de él y volvió a besarlo, esta vez dominaba él. Sasuke había ido a caer muy cerca de su espada. Tanteó el suelo y al fin, la encontró. Sin darse cuenta siquiera que la cogía por el filo, la alzó y la clavó en el corazón del mayor. Itachi se separó sorprendido, mientras escupía sangre por la boca. Ahora si se podía decir que lo había pillado desprevenido. Sasuke temblaba, asustado de lo que había hecho. La sangre de su hermano y la suya propia goteaban encima de su camisa blanca, mezclándose.

El Uchiha mayor, con sus últimas fuerzas, sacó un kunai de su bolsa y, poco a poco, fue rajando todo su ojo izquierdo y parte de su cara. Sasuke chilló de dolor, pero no soltó la espada ni dejó mirar, con su ojo bueno, el rojo de las orbes de Itachi. Un rojo que poco a poco, fue apagándose, hasta que el cuerpo cayó, aguantado solo por la espada que aún sostenía Sasuke por el filo.

Todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. El viento volvía a ser el rei del prado. El viento y la respiración entrecortada del moreno. Se quedó en esa posición varios minutos, intentado comprender lo que acababa de suceder. El ojo dañado le dolía mucho, pero no se quejaba. Había sido un intercambio equivalente. Sobretodo, sabiendo que en el fondo, acababa de matar la persona que más había amado.

Al fín, después de varios minutos, empujó el cuerpo de Itachi a un lado y dejó ir la espada, que siguió clavada en el cuerpo del mayor. Con su ojo bueno, miró la mano ensangrentada, con una gran raja que presentía que nunca curaría. Al igual que su ojo.

De repente, se sintió cansado. Los parpados no aguantaban abiertos e iban cerrandose poco a poco. Sasuke no se resistió más y se quedó dormido, en el prado. Si no llegaba a despertarse, no le hubiera importado nada. Total, había conseguido cumplir su sueño. Había ganado a los fantasmas del pasado. A un precio bastante alto, eso si. Porque los remordimientos y el último beso de su hermano mayor le acompañarían de por vida.

* * *

_Lo se xD. No hace falta que me lo digais, lo se perfectamente. Es super paranoico. Me ha salido la vena de dentro, la paranoica y no he podido evitar que me saliera asi xDD. Espero que me disculpeis y, sobretodo, que os haya gustado. Ya sabeis, si os ha gustado, solo teneis que plicar al go y decir cuatro tonterias para hacer a una mujer feliz xDD. Gracias por leerlo!! Y recordad, si quereis continuacion, solo teneis que avisar xDD._


End file.
